


Another Reason Why I Don't Keep A Gun In The House - Illustration

by catfishofoldin99colours



Category: Another Reason Why I Don't Keep A Gun In The House
Genre: Comic, Illustration, Other, black and white, did i seriously just type ludwig van beethoven as a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishofoldin99colours/pseuds/catfishofoldin99colours
Summary: An illustration of the poem, and a visualisation of what it's like when the neighbour's dog will not stop barking.





	Another Reason Why I Don't Keep A Gun In The House - Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> for mific as part of the yuletide art exchange!

  



End file.
